Fighting For My Slice Of Heaven
by alexvickers99
Summary: Join me on Gumballs adventure to discover his true self. (this is my first fanfiction so it probably sucks) P.S:I've decide that I'm a fangirl! Darball(Darwin X Gumball) GO YAOI! Author's note: I don't own anything but the plot P.P.S-Changed the name. Original name was 'My first fanfiction'. Rated M for later in the story. :3
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:You can't glue back together a broken mirror...

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

I groan as Darwin pops out of his fish bowl and turns off the alarm .After a moment the door opens.

"Mornin' guys."Anias says.

"Good morning."Darwin chirps hopping out of his fishbowl.I slowly crawl out of my bed into the quiet was a comfortable silence,warm and welcoming the new day through the front door. "Morning" I mumble walking toward the door to get was laying on the couch watching channel 4 snores like a train .I don't know how mom deals with it at usually sleeps on the couch ,not because mom is mad him or anything ,but because he just doesn't get up often. He's one of the laziest people in Elmore.

"Morning how'd you sleep last night?"Mom greets as I walk into the kitchen."Wonderfully."I waving my hands over my head,"How did you sleep last night?"

"Good .Breakfast will be ready in a minute."She says pointing toward the had a glass of milk by each chair.I sit down and take drink of milk.I couldn't help but smile at the refreshing taste of a glass of cold 's part of my dream meal;milk and tuna.I'm not allowed tuna because I do anything for .The smell is just so enticing and it tastes so good.I would get into trouble for a can of when the word sounds awesome.

"Richard! Breakfast!" Mom yells for a moment he walks into the kitchen and sits down

"mornin' everyone."He grunts wiping the sleep out of his comes in and puts the plates down,"Darwin!Anias!"she yells for them to come walk in awkwardly and gave each other nervous sit down and Mom Begins to gives us the signal start eating.I glance at Darwin before taking a bite of my eggs .

"Gumball,you've got another appointment with after school today."Again? I've had appointments with that hippie for a month."Why can't I go to club day?" ask getting a little bit will be the fourth time I've missed club day for that for some really .

"You are go get ready for school."I get giving her an angry look and take off for my room.

At least I'll get to see Penny ,my going-on six months girlfriend.

-Time lapse 8:15 At Ms . Simeon's classroom-

There was a substitute . He was reading a really thick book .After the bell rung he simply pointed at the board and said,"Don't care what you do . don't yell and no fighting" without even looking away from his book .  
I grabbed the worksheets and sat by penny,"Hey was your morning?".She looked like she hasn't slept in a bags under her eyes and her usually huge smile was gone.''My dad Snored all night."she said laying her head down.I inwardly cringe at the thought of her thought it would be too much of a hassle and that I would never get anywhere in life . Darwin is the only person that knows how hard I cried that day . Ever since that day I've had C/B grades .

"That sucks."I say getting to work .

"What?"I ask Penny."Do you even listen to me?I didn't get any freaking sleep."she looked at me and her voice began to rise with each word ,"and on top of that I'm grounded."She gives me and angry look and walks over to the "popular area" .

She looks around and sits by Tobias .

_Why is she sitting by him?_

Tobias and I weren't on the best of friends . He's been trying to steal Penny from me for a while now.

Then again all I really did was watch and dream that one day Elmores' sweetheart would be mine .

At least he's gave it a good shot.

-Flashback-

_I sigh as the fashion show starts ."Welcome to Elmores' annual fashion show . Without further ado let me introduce Penny Fitzgerald ." My eyes widen as the curtain slowly pulls back . She was stunning . Even her eyes shone like the sun . She was wearing a red dress that had gems trailing the trim . She was even wearing bright red lipstick . I could only stare as the crowd as the silence settled . No one expected the new girl to be in the fashion show . The other girls were nothing compared to her . Masami literally stormed off halfway through the contest screaming something about 'Fairness'._

_Penny won by a landslide ._

-Real time-

I stare at Penny and Tobais for a while . They were talking . You could tell they were by the way Penny was laughing . She never laughed at me like that.

They must be really good friends .

Even when I tried to make her laugh.

I sigh And lay my head down .

-Skip To Lunch-

_lasania again..._  
The schools' food sucks . All of it . I only like the chocolate milk .  
Out of nowhere a paper ball hits me on the side of the head .

'Dear Gumball,  
I've got some _**VERY**_ interesting news for you . Meet me under the bleachers in ten minutes if you want to hear it.'

I look around . Masami Gave me waved for me to come with her .

* * *

This is horrible...

Read and enjoy ! This is my first fanfiction , so it's probably horrible .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

I give her a questioning look . She gave me a wink and walked out of the lunch room .  
_What does Masami want with me ?_

I've never really been popular . That's Penny's forte . She even donates to charity . Every weekend she goes and donates to charity with her dad . He practically hates my guts .  
Penny is way out of my league .  
_God i'm so lucky to have her ..._

"Darwin , I-I gotta g-go "there was an awkward silence between us , I really hated lying to him ," t-to the bathroom , I really hated lying to Darwin but what Masami wants might be important ," I-I'll be right back ."I got up and began my trek to the bleachers . I see Masami waved me over to the bleachers (bad grammar ?) . Under there was dark and moist . " Soooo ... what'd you need Masami ?"I ask shifting onto my other foot

"We're not speaking right now , okay ?" she says putting her hand out . I shake her hand . "Don't say anything . just listen . There was a party at Tobias' house last night ... " she trailed off looking away from me . "Just say it Masami ."I say getting annoyed with her .Whatever she's got to say can't be that hard to say .  
She took a deep breath .

"Gumball . Penny's cheating on you ."

I laughed at that . Penny would never cheat on me . If she didn't love me;she wouldn't date me right ?"

"What ? Don't believe me ? I took a video of her kissing Tobias ." The smile slipped off my face . Did she have any reason to prank me ? Not as far as I could remember . She handed me her phone . It was on a video in her gallery . I hit play .

The video was a mess of people . All i could make out is that someone was playing seven seconds in heaven . Who ever was holding the phone threw it across the room It landed and slide for a moment;until it slid under the closet door . After a moment the door swung open ...

to reveal Penny _kissing_ Tobias .

I could feel the tears dare to drop . I fell to my knees . I dropped the phone .

_I thought Penny loved me . She's cheating on me with Tobias ._

I curled up into I ball and began to softly cry .

_I really thought she loved me._

* * *

**DING DONG ! DING DONG !**

I groan as I get up . As I stand up a piece of paper fell to the floor . It was Penny's phone . My hand shook as I turned it on . There was a quiet ding and it the notifications lit up .

'A new message from Tobias'

I could feel the sadness well inside of me agian . This time it was mare of a depressing drag . I had to confront Penny about this . Maybe we could still work out like in one of those cheesy romance movies . I would end up with the girl of my dreams in the end . That's all I want .

I get shook out of my thoughts with the second tardy bell .

_Great ! Just what I need , to be tardy to class ._

I hurry out of the gym . I was getting some weird looks from the basketball . I just kept my head down and kept walking .

It was awkwardly quiet in the hall .

The entire class went quiet when I walked into the room.

I couldn't help but let out a little growl . Tobias was still sitting with Penny .

The substitutes' eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything . I took the long walk to my desk . As I dropped Pennys' phone on her desk . When I sat down I saw Penny sitting there wide eyed . Tobias looked at the phone and went about as wide eyed as Penny .

The day couldn't get any worse .

How wrong he was .

* * *

That was ... something ? Thanks to lexboss i will be adding in lexy soon .

**_100 views . I love my new hobby ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** three**

" You look like you've been hit by a train ?" I look over at Darwin ,"Are you okay ?" I look around to see everyone staring at like I was some kind of zoo exhibit . " I'll tell you at gym ." I say my voice cracking .

I spent the rest of class with my head down on my desk questioning my very existence .

When gym class starts coach orders everyone to go get dressed .

I looked at Darwin as we walked into the locker room . I cringed as the chorus of lockers sang . I could feel the tears linger on my eyelids . I grabbed the paper . 'Will you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich ?' I took a shaky breath as I remember that party . That was when I first found the wonders of a girlfriend . The week after I had dinner with her Dad . He didn't 'approve' of me . He said she could do better . That she should've gone after a football player .  
_Tobias is on the B-team ._

I tried so hard to get on the football team . "You're not big enough ."Coach had said in her trademark blunt tone .After that I tried to join the basketball team . Twenty faceplants later I realized that I might as well leave .I tried out for every sport I could think of .

I tried to shake the memories out of head as I slipped put my gym clothes on .

After I got dressed I made my way back into the gym . Once everyone got here Coach started roll call . When she got done with roll call she began ,"The football team will be playing after school . So during I want none of you bothering them they will be practicing on the football field . You all will be walking on the track . If you are caught screwing around with the team then I'm sending you to the correctional room." Everyone sighed at this . The correctional room was the 'hard' version of detention . You've got to write for an entire day . That's it . It even takes up all your classes . But no one wants it . The older kids have taken it over . No one goes out of there without never wanting to go back . I've only been in there once .I got there Just before they took it over .

"Alright now tell me , what's wrong ?"

I turn to him and take a deep breath . "Pennys' cheating on me ..." Darwins' eyes widen for a moment and he gives me a hug . There was an awkward pause as he pulled away .

"with who ?" I look around to see the football players start there run to the field . We start to head in that direction .  
"_tobias..._" I spat that word out of my mouth . Darwin eyebrows raised at that . "Have you talked to him ?"

"No , but I guess I've got to talk to him..." I mutter .  
I looked over to Tobias to see him staring at me . He raised his eyebrows and did a neck cutting motion . I just kind of blinked . 'Me?" I mouthed at him . He made a fighting stance . I shook my head back . He gave a look that said ,'you don't have a choice' and took off toward Coach .

"You're really going to fight him ?"Darwin said . He had an apprehensive look on his face . "I guess so ..." I looked over at the cheer leading team practicing . Penny was leading the cheerleading practice . They were practicing the school chant .

I looked back at Tobias just in time to see him tackle someone .He fell to the ground like a bag of rocks .

He was out cold .

_What've I gotten myself into ?_

Class was finally over an entire hour of watching Tobias . Waiting and wondering when he's going to try to fight me ." Don't worry dude . He's not going to fight you ." Darwin says trying to calm me down . I've been struggling not to pass out for almost the entire class . I tried to keep an eye on Tobias . I really did . But I kept losing him in the mess of guys trying to knock each other over (If it isn't clear I'm talking about a football play) . I could barely limp into the locker room . The stress of Tobias threatening to fight me was really getting to me .  
_But he wouldn't really do it ... right?_

* * *

**_Authors notes:_**

_I'm sorry for not posting sooner . High school stuff .  
I just realized how confused Gumballs' schedule must be . So this is what I put it as :_

_The day is split into three periods (1)[7:00-11:30]Actual Class {maths,social studies,etc.}I figured that this will last until lunch[11:30-12:30](2)[12:30-2:00]Gym(3)[2:00-3:00]Extracurricular class{ Gumballs is Home ec.}  
He gets led from class to class .  
__If there is any confusion P.M me ._

_Thank y'all for all the support so far ._

_And I hopefully plan on adding Lexy next chapter , Thanks again Lexboss ._

_Hope you enjoyed the story ._


	4. Chapter 4

**To the guest that reviewed; I will be fixing that in future chapters. Sorry for my mistakes... (God I'm stupid)**

**Chapter four**

I tried to deep my eyes on the floor as I walk into the locker room . As I reach to unlock the locker I notice something ; My hand was shaking .  
_Relax Gumball. Tobias won't actually fight me. He's just doing this to scare me._

My hand was still shaking as I unlocked the locker door. I cringed as the door squeaked open. I slipped my shorts and shirt off. I grabbed my clothes and hurriedly slipped my pants on.

My heart as I heard the cheers of the football team. And the door swing open.

"Who's READY?" One of the football players yelled earning a chorus of screams from the rest of them. My eyes widen as I realize that Tobias is back. I could feel my breathing hike as the cheering went on. I shook my head and took a deep breath .  
_**Stop it Gumball**! He is **not** going to fight you . He's just talking big ._

I slipped my sweater over my head. I snuck a glance Mr.B-team big boy. He was glaring at me from his locker across the locker room half dressed. I slipped my arms into the sweater and looked at the football players waiting for them to move. One of the bigger players began staring at me like I did something wrong. After a moment of this he turned to to Tobias and began talking to him.

He pointed at me and Tobias nodded and pulled his pants up. He stood up and began walking out of the locker gave me a sinister look just before he left the room. I slowly began making my way through the crowd of huge football players. When I got out of the I begin walking down the hallway to the gym.

I could hear all the people in the gym shuffling and walking to their seats on the floor. When I get int the gym I dart to my seat. A moment after I sat down the door swings open, letting in an overflow of football players. I could feel the all the players glance at me.  
"You've got ten minutes of free time. do whateva'."I hear coach say to the class pushing a cart of basketballs into the middle of the gym. There was an awkward moment before everyone got up.

Soon I was the only on sitting on the floor. I spot Penny with the rest of the popular girls. The only people that were on the gym floor were the B-team and me. I froze as the football team began walking over in my direction. I could feel the hot bubbling anger form in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself.  
_Calm down Gumball...He's probably here to say sorry for kissing my 's right **MY** girlfriend._

That thought calmed me down little bit. Not a lot...But every little bit counts.

When he stopped It felt like a scene shot straight out of a western movie. I could feel everyone on the bleachers staring at us. My mind went back to when Tobias and I fought over Penny. He'd actually went through the process of slapping me with a glove... and fighting me in front of my house. I lost the fight and well... My family scared him off. I was deemed 'psychotic by genetics'. No one talked to me for almost a week because of it.

Soon there was a circle of football players around us. I slowly stood up.

I started to back up. I met with a rough shove and I threw my hands out... with them landing right in Tobias' face. there was an awkward silence as I got up. "I didn't mean t-" I tried to apologize to him but I was knocked to the ground by him. I roll over and could only stare the football player looming over me.

"What th-"I got cut off by Tobias kicking me in the face.

then I could hear the crowd begin to chant "FIGHT". I slowly stood up and faced Tobias.

"I don't want to fight you Tobias." I said getting shoved into Tobias. Only to be met with another hit to the face knocking me to the ground. I slowly got up. There was a sharp pain that coursed through my jaw.  
_I'm going to into **SO** much trouble. _

I got up and tried to wildly swing at Tobias. I miss. By a long shot. And felt Tobias's arms wrap me into a chokehold.

Just before I passed out I heard him say two words.

"She's mine"

* * *

_well that was sure something. I tried to fix my typing errors in this chapter. Thanks to all that has tuned in and remember  
"'Tis but a flesh wound"_

_Read Enjoy and Review._

_P.S_This is planned to be a Darball(Darwin is dominant)_


	5. Chapter 5(EDITED)

**Chapter Five:**

_Where am I?_

I groan as I sit up and open my eyes. I was in the infirmary.

The band-aid nurse looks at me. "Tell me when you're ready to go. You've got to go to principal's office."

_The principal's office? I didn't do anything._

She gives me a pass and ushers me out of the nurses office.

Why does Principal Brown want me? I've been trying to be good ever since I got grounded for not having a club. I'm still grounded for that. Still don't have a club. I've been grounded for so long that i don't even remember. I couldn't afford to get into trouble. Mom would probably kill me.

I stop as I realize I'm at the principal's office. I took a deep breath just before opening the door. The principal looked over in my direction. "Close the door and sit down.

I look at the other person in the room. It was Mom. "Explain your side of the story Watterson." He says.

There was an awkward silence before I told my side of the story. I told the truth; every bit of it.

Mom was the one to break the silence.

"Gumball Watterson! Stop lying to him. We already know what really happened. Tobias told us the real story."

"Watterson. you will have three days at the correctional facility."

_No!_ "Anything but the correctional facility!"

"I'm not arguing over this, _will_ be getting three days in the correctional facility for fighting. Should've of the consequences of your actions before deciding to fight." His voice echoed throughout the room showing a kind of finality. He handed me a pass to Home Ec.

I walk slowly back to class. When I get to class the door is open. I walk in to see everyone cooking.

_At least this might be a decent half-an-hour._

I've always liked cooking. But It's always been my dirty little secret. I would never tell Mom that I sometimes I cook when no one is around. I have some guilty pleasures. Cooking and... I sometimes try on girl clothes. I got caught wearing a dress once. Mom freaked out and I wasn't allowed to pick out my clothes for an entire month. After that each family member has had separate therapists ever since. I visit mine every sunday while the rest of the goes to church. I haven't told Mom about me liking to cook because of of what Dad thought of my little crossdressing 's just say I Learned some words that day. Ever since then I've tried to watch what I do around anyone. Even Darwin. I don't think I could handle that again.

I couldn't help but laugh as I see Lexy struggling to mix something. She looked like me if I pink i was to ever put in her clothes and dye my hair pink, I'd look like her. I wasn't exactly a big fan of that.

She's the best artist in the family. I think she sells her art for backgrounds for profiles. She usually uses the computer to do it.  
She just looked like she was on whole other level of confused.I give my pass and went over to Lexy.

"Need some help?" I ask tossing my bag with all the rest; In the front of the room. We had to shared equipment in this class because of the schools budget.

She looks up at me. I reach over and take the bowl from her. There was a mess of... gunk? It looked like some dumped a kitchen in there. "What're you cooking?"

"It was supposed to be cookies. I think I ruined the recipe."

That was my sister for you. Tries to make the littlest things hers. I shake my head as I dump the gunk out into the trash and toss the bowl on the counter out of the way. I wave over .  
"What're we cookin?" I ask washing my hands.

"Cookies. Get creative with it. There's a college teacher that will be giving you your grade, " He points to a woman sitting at his desk ,"She's here about the city wide competition. You'd better do good; She's already failed a couple of people."

If I had the guts I would probably join the all out fight.

"When is it?"I ask trying not to sound interested. Maybe if I was let off of my groundment by then I might want to watch it. I kinda want to.

"More or less a month away. Why planning on joining?" I roll my eyes as he tosses me another bowl. He knew my routine . One bowl for dry ingredients the other for wet. I learned that off of a cooking show that I got the chance to watch.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.  
_Don't think about anything. Just relax and cook._

I lookup to see the high school teacher staring at me. She got up and walked over here.  
"And just what might your name be?" She had a stern voice and a clipboard.  
"I'm Gumball Watterson." I held my hand and put on trademark smile," What's yours?"  
She took my hand in a firm handshake. The smallest of smiles played on her lips.

"I'm . I work at a college in town." She wrote something down on her clipboard,"So what kind of cookie will you be baking Gumball?"

I thought about that for a minute.  
_What kind of cookie do I want to bake?_

"It's a surprise."I say a little nervously

She gives me a nod and walks back to her desk.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

I'd ended up deciding on chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. I was currently putting the finishing touches on the: cooling them down, putting vanilla frosting unto them. JUst the little things.I smile I use a spatula to get the cookies off the rack. I was nervous because Lexy had decided to put honey in in there before I started cooking. I was just lucky that

I wave the teachers over,"Done?" asks grabbing a cookie and handing it to . She looks the cookie over.  
She bites into it closing her eyes exposing her eye shadow. takes her incentive and bites into one to.

After a moment she opens her eyes and writes something down on her clipboard. "What kind did you decide on?"  
"Chocolate chip peanut butter cookies with chocolate frosting."  
She goes back to her clipboard and tears something out and puts it face-down on the desk.I pick it up and my jaw drops.

_10/10. There's no way..._

I look at as she takes another cookie. "That bad?" I hear Lexy groan. She gets horribly low grades in this class. I hand her the paper and her jaw drops as far as mine did.

* * *

**_WOOO!_**

_That was fun._

_I need to ask y'all a favor. If you think of a good name for this story please put in the reviews.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day.  
P.S-Sorry if this is a bit slow but I felt like playing with some words.  
P.S.S-Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, favourited and/or(Especially) Followed this story. (God this is long...)_

**_*Edit* I edited this chapter Beacause I reread it. I left couple misplaced sentences. I had to fix it. Sorry guys hope you liked the edited version._**


	6. Chapter 6

**"'Tis better to have loved and lost t****han never to have loved at all."***

**_*Alfred Tennyson (1809–1892), British poet. In Memoriam A.H.H., cto. 27, st. 4 (1850)._**

**I will be referring teachers with just their last name from now on.**

**Chapter 6:**

Lexy gave me a stunned look. She looks at the remaining nine cookies. She reaches over and takes a bite of a cookie. Her eyes widen and she looked at me. She grabbed a cookie and handed it to me. There's no way It was _that_ good of a cookie.

I take a bite of the one of the cookies.

The peanut butter went perfectly with all the chocolate in the cookie.  
"How did you learn to make these? They're freakin' good." I heard Lexy comments . I don't know what she was talking about;it would be better with dark chocolate.

"It would've been better with dark chocolate." I say begging to clean the mess I made up. Lexy starts putting the cookies into a ziplock bag. I see Lexy grab another cookie.

***DING*DONG*DING*DONG***

My smile fades off my face as the bell rings. Another day of desperately searching to find a club. Mom wants us to join an after school club. Darwin's in the swimming club and Anias is in the physics club. Even Mom and Dad have a club. I've gotten kicked out of every club that's actually worth it. Even the rejects club. I sigh as the class room clears out.  
"Still don't have a club?" She gives me a sympathetic look and and hands me a bag with the cookies cookies in it.

She waves at me and takes off to Art club.

"Have a good time at your club Lexy." I hollar waving her a goodbye. The hallway were already clearing. I stop to use the bathroom. I stop when I see myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. I had a bruise on my left cheek. I splash some water on my face.

I just walked around for a while. I tried to steer clear of the clubs. I was banned from most of them.

I couldn't stop thinking about Penny. I couldn't wait to see her. To hear her wonderful voice. She was at cheerleading practice right now. Probably practicing right next the football team. Right by Tobias. I can't believe we used to be friends. We used to hang out everyday after school. It was that way until Penny got involved. The day she moved in both Tobias and I had eyes our eyes set in her. She moved in when I was seven. That was the day we started our unspoken competition with the prize being Penny.

I hear my start playing the 90's phone ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

''_Gumball?_"

She sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm here. What's wrong?"

"_ I'm picking you up in the__ front of the school. Okay?"_

I didn't answer for a moment. Pick me up? She never did that unless you had a doctors appointment. Usually I just take the bus.

"Okay... I'll meet you out there in a bit."

"_Alright. I'll see you in a moment. Love you._"

Then she hung up. I glanced at my phone. I typed in the password. It kind of made me tear up. The password is 'Penny'. The background was of the cheerleading squad doing a pyramid. It was zoomed in on Penny at the top of the pyramid. She looked so cute in that skirt

Once I get to the front of the school I sit on the curb setting the bag of cookies down. I see Rachel pull up in her shiny red truck. She'd recently got her drivers license. So her parents rewarded her with a couple thousand dollar truck. She's Tobias's sister.

"She rolls down the window. "Hey! Kid!" I look at her.  
_Is she talking to me?_

"Yeah... you. Do you know where Tobias Wilson is?"She hopped out of the way to high truck," I gotta pick him up today."

"He should be at football practice. Just around the corner." I say grabbing a cookie out of the bag and taking a small bite.

"Wait.. Football practice? Do you know when it ends?" She asks hopping out of the overly huge truck. I shook my head taking another bite of the cookie.

She sighs and looks at the bag of cookies. "Can I have one?" She asks sitting on the curb next to me.

She stares at me as I hand her a cookie.

She just pops half the cookies in her mouth. Her eyes widen as the taste hits her.

"Where did you find these? I want to buy some more." She said it like she just found out that she won a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Actually I made them... Are they really that good?" She practically stuffs the rest of the cookie in her mouth. She looks at me nodding.

She swallows. Then there was one of really uncomfortable moments. The one you wish someone would break.

"Got any more?"She asks digging in her purse," That cookie was really good."

_Does she want more?_

Suddenly I had an idea.  
_She would never go for it._

"What?" She asks looking at the bag.

"Well I had an idea. I was going to try to sell these to you but they're not worth two dollars a cookie." I say letting go of my insane sales pitch. She would never go for go fo-

"Yes. Yes they are. How many do you have left?"

"If you really want to know yes I have a some more. But .again the cookies aren't that good."

She pulls out a stack of bills. "You said two dollars a clookie?" I could only stare at her for a moment.

"You would really pay for my cookies?" She gives an impatient nod.

"Are you going to sell them to me or not?" She says that with an impatient look on her face.

She had an edge of annoyance in her voice

"Y-yeah... Two dollars a cookie." I've never sold anything before. Was it really this easy?

"How many so you have?" She looks at her watch," And could you please hurry up. I've got to get home soon."

I open the bag and count them out. "I've got six cookies left."

She counts a stack of ones out and goes to hand it to me but stops. She pulls out a pen and writes something on the top one dollar bill.

After she hands me the money she hops back into her truck mumbling something about stupid little brothers. I look at the bill she wrote on.

'517-958-4600  
Call me when you make more'

"Have a good day!" I wave good bye at her as she drives off.

Then my Mom pulled up. I hopped in the car and she gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"What've you got there?" She points to the money in my hand.

"Twelve dollars. I didn't know people would buy my cookies." I slip the money in my pocket.

"You've got an after school activity?"

I nod as we pull away from the school.

* * *

**Well that's sure something, ain't it. Sorry for taking to long to post. The E.O.C came up and I didn't have mush time to write. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Well anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading my woderful hobby. I loved writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7(Wout the title card)

**Chapter 7:**

It was an awkward drive to wherever we were going. After a while of sitting in a red light Mom asked me this:

"You know you can tell me anything right, sweetie? You can trust me. Even if you don't want anyone to know. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

_What's got her all weird?_

The car groans as she turned right.

"Yeah. I know I can talk to you Mom. Why do you ask?" I turned to look at the other side of the road. I see Mom hurriedly turn her head back to the ... Where are we going?" I say recognizing one store the mall. We were by the mall. I go by the mall for the therapy. My eyes widen as I see a familiar sign.

'Jack and Jill's children's therapy! Where _**YOU**_ are the most important!'

"Mom? Why are we here?"

_I only go there on sundays! Today is NOT sunday._

She pulls into the parking lot and parked the car right in the front of the store. She pulls out her phone and calls someone.  
"Richard... Gumball and I will be busy for a while. There is twenty dollars on the counter; if we aren't home in time for supper order pizza... Love you too honey."

She hops out of the old station wagon and waves me to follow.

I really don't like being here unless it's sunday. The waiting is always filled with people. I don't want them to think I'm crazy.

I slowly open the door and follow Mom into the therapist's office. The waiting room was chock full of people. I stared at Mom's tail;I concentrated on her tail. I could feel the staring at me.

"Hello... We're here to see Doctor Jack." I slowly look up. No one was staring at me. Everyone was involved in their problems.

Mom tugs on my shirt sleeve. " C'mon honey you've got to go to see Jack." She gestures toward the door.

I start to walk to the door that mom gestured toward. I follow the nurse through the maze of hallways. I look behind me to see mom waving me goodbye. Sometimes she comes with me and talks to him afterwards. I think that he's telling Mom I told him once that I hated my mom. Later, mom told me that you shouldn't hate anyone. I don't trust him anymore.

Soon she stops in front of a door.

This is my therapist's room. She gives a light knock on the door.

"Come on in."

The receptionist the door and waves for me to enter.

"Hey Gumball. How're you doin' buddy?"

_I got beat up and my girlfriend left me..._

"Just fine."

"And how was your day?"

_This is going to take for ever..._

* * *

Half way through the session the therapist Mom walked in and joined in the questioning. I felt like a prisoner in questioning; About to get life without chance of parole.

"Alright time to go home Gumball." When I stand, my legs automatically stiffen as I get up.

When I get in the waiting room I glance at the clock.

'6:26 A.M'

"We've been here for a while. Haven't we?" I look at mom and give her my trademark smile.

"Yeah we have. But we've got to stop by the store to get some medicine for you. You've got to stay in the car. Okay?"

I nod relaxing into the car seat. She turns into a parking lot. Once we parked we walk into the store, beelining for the pharmacy.

"Hello! How may I help you?" the pharmacist had a cheerful. Mom hands the pharmacist the slip of paper. She gives Mom a confused look.

"It's for him..." The pharmacist walks over to the far side of a row of medicine. She pulls a bottle of medicine and walks back to the counter.

"That'll be 21.60."

Mom digs into her purse and pulls out some bills. The pharmacist puts the medicine in a bag and stapled it closed.

We walk back to the yellow suburban.

Mom kept glancing at me through out the ride home.

When we get home I sit next In between Lexy and Dad. Dad hands me a piece of pizza. "Hey honey. How was..." He looks at me and clears his throat. Mom looks at me and Lexy and says ,"Why don't you guys go upstairs."

Lexy and I made our way up stairs. "Hey, Gumball... You need to talk to Darwin he's been in his room sulking ever since he got home."

_Darwin sulking? He's always so happy go lucky._

I slowly open the door to my room. Darwin was sitting on the bottom bunk, his bunk, staring at a photo.

"What's wrong?" I ask belly flopping on the bed next to him.

"Found this picture hanging by the bathroom. Totally forgot about her." He was staring at a photo of us on a roller coaster. I don't think I ever told him that his obsession was on me not a foreign exchange student with a really confusing name. Or that he was even obsessed with me. He went as far as to ask me out on a date on the stomach destroyer. Which I took, forgetting that I was dressed as in a dress. That picture was the result of him trying to kiss me while on the ride. It took me almost an hour to figure out how to let him down gently. I told him that England needed me.

I slowly open the door to my room. Darwin was sitting on the bottom bunk, his bunk, staring at a photo.

"What's wrong?" I ask ,closing the door behind me.

"Found this picture hanging by the bathroom. Totally forgot about her." He was staring at a photo of us on a roller coaster. I don't think I ever told him that his obsession was on me not a foreign exchange student with a really confusing name. Or that he was even obsessed with me. He went as far as to ask me out on a date on the stomach destroyer. Which I took, forgetting that I was dressed as in a dress. That picture was the result of him trying to kiss me while on the ride. It took me almost an hour to figure out how to let him down gently. I told him that England needed me.

"Gumball. I think we need to talk..." He tossed the picture behind him ,on my bed, and turned toward me ," Do you remember when you kissed Penny in Molly's treehouse?"

How could I not remember that? That was the only reason I tried for practically to go on a date with her. Darwin got dragged into it. Penny talked me into it. I kissed Penny just before the tree house fell over. Everyone else got out except for Penny,Masami,Darwin and I. I still remember what her warm lips felt like.

Like pure heaven.

"How could I forget? It was one of the best days of my life." I roll over and sit next to him.

"You didn't kiss Penny. W-we d-" He burst into a fit of tears. I reach over and wrap my arms around him, rubbing his back. But after he settled down he pushed me away.

"You didn't kiss Penny. As the tree fell we kissed."

Darwin's got to be joking.

"No we didn't. I would've figured out if I kissed a boy, Darwin"

"Why would I lie to you about this, Gumball? I'm not lying." He whispered as I sat up next to him on the bed.

_Why would Darwin lie to me about this?_

"How about this? We kiss. If we liked it when we didn't know we'll like it when we know it's happening."

He had a point. If I like it now then I must not have kissed Penny. I slowly nodded and closed my eyes.

"So.. How do want to do this?"

"I guess we just kind of... do it?"

I puckered up and waited for his lips to touch mine.

When he did a feeling swept through me.

It was a feeling of serenity.'

Like pure heaven.

He slowly pushed me back until he was laying on top of me. He slid his tongue through my lips sending shivers through my body. I could feel him wrap his tongue around mine. It was a moment before he rolled off me.

"How did you like it?"

I could only muster enough breath to whisper a sentence:

"Like being run over by a unicorn."

It was a moment before either of us moved. Darwin was the first to move, pulling me closer to him.

And we layed in each others arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I wrote the kissing scene in algebra/world geography. God was that awkward.**

**Anyhow, Hope you enjoyed it and are now giving me decent criticism. Have a wonderful day/night. :3**

**EDIT:/ I added the last two sentences. bye :3 P.S: :I reread it... srry for the title card in there.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

I groan as the alarm goes off. I feel Darwin lightly slid me off his chest and and onto the bed. I throw the blankets across the bed and roll out of my comfy tomb.

I stretch sprawling all my limbs on the floor. I roll over and look at Darwin as he slips on a green t-shirt. I remember when Mom and Dad had to replace an entire wardrobe basically overnight. He went from teenager to young adult in one night. I've never really hit a growths burst like everyone else did. It was a so embarrassed when school started back up. Everyone else had grown at least three inches over the summer. I hadn't even gained weight over that summer; I lost ten pounds.

I get up and grab my tan and brown sweater and one of my white t-shirts. I slip them on and open my closet.

I grab one of the pairs of blue jeans. I walk out of the and into the bathroom.

I grab my toothbrush and begin brushing the K-9's in my mouth. I was one of the only people with this sharp of teeth, besides Tina.

After a moment of brushing my teeth Darwin walks in.

"Morning.."He says grabbing his toothbrush.

I grumble a good morning and spit into the sink.

I feel him lean in and softly speak into my ear.

"Gumball...I think we should talk about last night."

I look at him for a moment.

"So.. did you like it?" He says pulling away from me and spitting.

I spit into the sink

"Yeah..." I could barely muster a whisper. Heck I loved it. I want to do it again. Last night was a perfect memory. Not even Penny could make me feel like that.  
He spits and puts his tooth brush back into the glass cup.

"So should we... date?" He says fixing his hair in the mirror.

I spit into the sink.

"Did you like it?" I turn and look at Darwin over my shoulder. He was looking at the floor.

"Yeah..." He whispers giving me a smile.

"We both like each other..." I trail off asking the silent question of our relationship.

"What about you and Penny?" He asks grabbing his comb out of the medicine cabinet.

If she can't stay faithful then I don't think it will work out.

I'm talking about the girl that I was head over heels in love with for six years!

ME. Not Tobias.

She broke my trust. And didn't bother to glue it back together.

"She cheated on me."

"So you two broke up then?"

"Not officially... But I don't think it will work out."

I grab my clothes and put my toothbrush next to his in the glass cup.

"So that's it then? We're just...together now?"

"I guess so. Should we... celebrate... or something?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before he pressed his warm lips against mine. He took my hands in his and pulled me around my the door. He raises my hands over my head and presses my body against the door. I feel his tongue invade my mouth and start to wrestle with my tongue.

After a while of this he pulls away and gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

"We're gonna be a cute couple." He says pulling me back on the other side of him and opening the door.

I watch as my new boyfriend gives me a playful roll of his eyes and walks away.

I could barely muster the strength to walk to our room and close the door. I stand there for a moment gathering the strength to lock the door and close the curtains.

I take off all my clothes. My eyes catch the reflection of myself in the mirror on the back of our door. My eye was sickly colour combination of purple and black. I could barely open it.

I slip my white shirt and tan sweater on.

My thoughts travel to the little chest I have under the bed. I had all of the girls stuff I've bought over the months since Dad taught me about 'gender roles'.It's mainly full of skirts. I've only got one pair of panties. They're white with pink around the edges and there's a little pink bow on the middle of the front. It's really cute. It's one of the only reasons I bought It.

I've tried to avoid wearing any girls clothing ever since Dad found me in a dress.

_Could I get away with wearing my panties to school?_

I'll only be sitting in one room all day writing. I wouldn't have to change like every other day.

I smile as I close the blinds and lock the doors. I slide the wooden box out from under my bed as quietly as possible. I open it and see my collection of dresses and skirts. After some digging I pull out the panties. I slip them on and put up the box. They still fit way better than my boxer briefs. I smile as I slip the rest of my regular outfit on.

I open the door and walk down stairs. When I walk into the living room everything seems brighter and happier.

_Maybe that's the medicine kicking in._

My smile widens even further as I see Darwin waiting by the door.

I stick my tongue out and catch some snowflakes we walk through the light layer of snow in our front yard.

All four of us walk to the bus stop. As we walked everything seemed to get happier and happier. Each snowflake seemed to wink at me.

When the bus pulls up we hop on and Darwin and I sit in the first seat.

I sit by the window. I feel Darwin's hand hold mine. I scoot closer to him and look in the mirror. Penny was sitting across the aisle from Tobias and was talking to Masami. Banana joe was sitting by Tobias and he was ,as usual , trying to show off his biceps. Teri was Rubbing hand sanitizer on her arms.

"Well you're a happy little kitty, aren't you?" Darwin says as we pull up to school.

"I'm just having a really good morning Darwin" I say. Darwin gets up and joins the line out.

Once the line isn't a messy crowd I join. I make my way to my locker and open it. The creak it makes sounds like it was ripped straight from a horror movie.

"So how does it feel to know that Penny has a _real_ man now?" I hear a voice say behind me.

_Tobais._

"Well, It's nice to know that Penny isn't faithful."

I turn to see him in front of a group people. Most of them were probably only there because he's rich.

"No, you have it all wrong. She _is_ faithful. Just not to queers like you." He says opening his locker across the hall. I toss my entire bag into the locker and close it.

I hear the bell ring and start to make my way to prison.

I stop just before walking into the door.

I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Name?" A really strict looking teacher asks pushing her glasses up.

"Gumball Watterson." I say. The room changed since I was last here. Instead of desks there are tables. Nine of them to be exact.

"Table nine." I walk to the empty table in the back of the room.

_It couldn't get any worse._

Then the high schoolers walk in.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. School projects and such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.s: I love reading the reveiws.**

**P.s.s: Thank you to anyone who has favourited, or followed, my ghetto little story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING FROM HERE ON OUT THERE MIGHT BE MATURE CONTENT._** (I won't be to bad)

**C****hapter**** 9:**

The high schoolers ran for the back.

They were all yelling and whooping. I was the only middle school student in the back. A few of them were giving me glances.

_This doesn't seem that bad._

A boy and girl, hand in hand, sat across from me on the table.

She looked like a full human, not like a hybrid. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a sky blue t-shirt underneath.

"Hi. I'm Jenifer." She said extending her hand out.

I take her hand introducing myself,"Hi. I'm Gumball"

"Hey. I'm Nate."

He was wearing a number 19 football jersey.

I take his hand as the bell rings.

"Gumball."

"So... What're you two here for?"

"PDA" Nate replies giving Jenifer a kiss on the nose,"You?"

"I got into a fight."

"Hey! No PDA. Don't make me give you two detention." I hear the teacher yell.

I see the teacher give up on trying to quiet the class and start handing out paper to everyone.

Once she puts the paper an the desk Nate grabs the papers and hands me one. He balls up the other two and tosses them across the room.

"Why did you throw them?" I ask pulling a pencil out of my pocket.

"They don't care about what you do in here. As long as you don't screw around to much." He says pulling a bag of chips out of his bag," Want one?"

"Seriously?" I ask grabbing a Dorito.

He nodded offering the bag to Jenifer.

"Are you two dating?" I ask as Jenifer grabs a handful of chips.

"Yup. Two years through thick and thin." Nate says pulling Jenifer into his lap.

She sits up in his lap and grabs her bag. She pulls out a plastic bag wrapped around something.  
"Sorry I couldn't wrap it. Happy Six Month Anniversary Nate."

His eyes widen as he slowly grabbed the bag.

She sits for a moment as the smile slowly turns into a frown,"You didn't get me anything... Did you?"

There was a moment of silence before she got off of his lap and sat back in her chair.

"You are mad at me aren't you?"

"What do you think Nate? Today was very important day for me. This isn't something you just forget." Her voice could cut glass.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you something after school I promise."

" It's not that I wanted a gift; It's that you don't put thought into anything you get me. On our one month anniversary you gave me five dollar candle from the dollar store. You even left the tag on it." She takes a deep breath before continuing,"You don't even know what my surname is." She gets up and sits across the table next to me.

"It seems like this middle schooler is more thoughtful than you." She says putting her arm around my neck and scooting my chair closer to hers," And I don't even know him that well."

"I'm sorry honey. I'll make it up to you I pro-" Jenifer cuts him off,"We'll talk about it later. I'm not fighting with you in a middle school."

After a moment of silence he sighs, giving in to her demands ,and joins the loud group pf high school students.

"Sorry you had to see that Gumball. He doesn't think seem to think sometimes." She gives me a relaxed smile and slides my chair back.

I yawn, holding it for a few moments.

"Tired?" I nod laying my head on the table.

"You can lay your head in my in my lap if you need a pillow to lie on." She backs up her chair and pats her lap.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. Would you be offended if I pet you behind your ears?" She says backing her chair up and patting her lap.

"No. Why?" I say sitting in her lap laying my head on the table.

"It's just some hybrids don't like being treated like animals. In any way at all."

I close my eyes and feel her hand began rubbing the back of my ear. I feel my throat begin to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Are you purring? That's f*cking adorable."

I suddenly feel the need to lean a little closer.

"Can I lay my head on your chest?

I feel the warmth on my face rise as I say that.

"Sure. I don't really mind. You're f*cking adorable."

"Can I hold your tail?" She asks switching ears and making me purr even louder.

"S-sure." I whisper trying not to let the purr get any louder. It didn't work.

I feel her grab my tail and lift it off of the ground.

"If you want to sleep I really don't mind."

I yawn and wrap my arms around her neck.

I feel her begin rubbing my tail from the front to the back.

I smile as I drift off sleep.

I jerk awake as a bell echoes throughout the school. I look around and see the entire class get up and start funneling out of the classroom.

"Good morning cutie." Jenifer says ruffling my hair,"How was your nap?"

I rub my eyes and hop off her lap. I could feel her lightly pull on my tail. I look at her and see the huge wet spot on her chest.

"Did I do that?" I point to the wet spot on her chest.

"Yeah but don't worry it's worth a wet shirt to see you sleep." She gets up and stretches her arms upwards.

"Can I eat with you?" She asks grabbing her backpack and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Sure. Do you want to use my sweater to cover it up?"I grab the bottom of my shirt and start to lift it. She puts a finger over my lips,"Don't worry my cutie little kitty. I'll be fine."

We get up and start to walk to the lunch room.

Once we get our plate of school food, we sit in the empty table in the back.

"So... Are you dating?" She asks opening strawberry milk and taking a drink.

"I think Penny, the girl I'm dating, and I might break up soon." I take a bite of my cheeseburger,"She cheated on me with a rich jerk."

"That's got to suck."

I see Penny stand up, hand in hand with Tobias. I see Penny look at me and let go of his hand. She starts walking over in this direction.

"Watch out Mrs. Cheater is coming."

Once she makes her way to my table she looks at Jenifer.

"I've got to talk to Gumball." Tobias grabs both of her hands and pulls him closer to him.

"I've got to talk to you too."

"You go first." I say gesturing toward her.

She takes a deep breath.

"I'm not going to date anyone who isn't going to fight for me Gumball. You didn't fight for me. You didn't even throw a punch. You just gave up and got knocked out. If you're not willing to fight for me than we can't be together. If you want me back you're gonna have to knock Tobias out."

She brushes some hair out of her face.

"Then we're over. I'm not going to fight over you. If you want to date Tobias then by all means date him. But we won't work out if you're telling me I need to fight over you."

I see her look around and run her hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to date someone who isn't willing to fight for me." She gestures toward Tobias," Tobias is willing to fight over me. He would fight anyone in the school for me. And if you won't do that than we're over."

"Than I wish you two the best." I turn my toward Tobias.

"I'm not going to fight for a cheater. If you want to date Ms. Cheater then by all means go ahead."

I grab my burger and take a huge bite. I wash it down with my chocolate milk.

"So you're a faggot. 'Cause no straight guy would turn down Penny."

_There's no way he could know that._

"I can't believe he would turn down the most beautiful girl in the world."

He walks away and sits down at the popular table.

"F*cking jack*ss. Don't let him get to you. Don't worry I don't date cheaters either." She takes another bite of her burger.

I eat the another bite of the cheeseburger and look at the couple sitting on the table.

I see the Darwin dart into the lunch room, with a smile that highlights his eyes perfectly.

He darts through the empty lunch line and sits next to me.

"Hey Darwin." I ask taking a drink of my milk.  
"Hey. How's prison?"

"Better than I thought it will be." I say rolling my eyes and finishing the rest of my milk.

The rest of the lunch in filled with jokes and laughter between the three.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a bit of mature content later. Suicidal thoughts and/or blood and gore.**_

_**Anyway Hope you liked this chapter and I am going to start on the other one soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Once we got back into the room Nate was sitting at our table with a basket and a teddy bear the size of mars.

"Look Jenifer I really am sorry. It won't ever happen again. I swear." he looked on the verge of begging for forgiveness.

"We can talk about it _later_ Nate." she says making Nate groan and walk back into the the crowd of high school guys.

The rest of the day seemed to inch along, taking what seemed like years to make it back to the final bell.

Just as the bell rings Jenifer pulls me aside.

"You're an awesome little kid." She pulls out a pen and writes something on my hand ,"If you need someone to talk to you can call me."

She walks off with her arm intertwined with Nate's hand.

I grab my back pack from my locker and make my way to the bus.

I hop on and look for Darwin. Not finding my prize I pick an empty seat near the front.

_Where is Darwin? We always sit together on the bus._

Soon enough the buses were slowly pulling away from the school parking lot.

I pull out my phone and text him:  
_Where are you?_

He responded a minute later with:  
_Swim club. We've got a meet this Sunday._

I sigh as I reply ,leaving him to his swim practice:  
_Hope you have a good practice. See you at home :)  
_

I put head in my hands and think of Darwin in the pool...  
In his swim trunks...  
His chest as it shines as he slices through the water...  
His body as he dives into the water...

Suddenly I feel something really awkwardness pushing against my jeans. It was  
And then I feel the bus pull to a stop.

I get up ,using my bag as a cover to hide the awkward bump in my pants.

I remember when I started dating Penny. Mom was almost jumping up and down from excitement. Dad embarrassed me at our first date. Honking right when Penny and were about to kiss. When I got into the car he gave me a smile and I went a shade of velvet red and looked at the floor.

I feel my pants slowly lower and I toss my bag over my shoulder.

After a few minutes of walking I see my house coming up. When I open the door And see the house empty.  
"Hello?" I yell ,trying to figure out if anyone is home.

I spot a note on the coffee table.

'_At the store  
Be back around supper time._'

So Mom and Dad are at the store and won't be home for a while. That's awesome. I'll be able to relax and do what ever I want. I think I might enjoy a shower.

I run up the stairs ,skipping every other step and swing open my door.

I run into the bathroom ,tossing my bag just outside the door.

I pull my pants down and sit on the toilet.

I hear a thud come from outside.

Must be Evil ,our turtle. I had the privilege of naming him. I named him Evil because when I first held him he bit my thumb.

I'll clean up his little bowl when I finish up.

I see the bathroom door swing open and Dad Take a step in.

His eyes widen as he looks at me. No one reacts for a moment. Dad takes a step back and slams the door closed.

"Gumball", he says through the door," Why the F*CK are you wearing panties?"

I flinch when he cusses. Dad almost never cusses.

"Hurry the f*ck up Gumball. We've got to talk after you're done." I hear him say. He sounded ashamed to have to say it. I clean myself up and slowly open the door.

I see the door to my room open and I see Dad going through my dresser. There was a pile of clothes in a box in the middle of the room.

"D-dad?" I whisper not taking my eyes off of the pile of my clothes.

"If you want to dress like a faggot than I'll dress you like a faggot." He doesn't direct the comment toward me. He sounds like he's talking to himself.

He walks out of the room coming back with a cardboard box.

He picks up most of the clothes and puts them in the box.

"Car. Now." He says picking up some of the stray clothes that fell.

I walk down to the car get into the front passenger side.

After what seemed like forever Dad came an put the box in the back.

He pulled out of the driveway and took off.

"W-where are we going?" I ask shakily buckling up my seat belt

Dad doesn't answer just presses on the gas pedal harder flattening me against my seat.

After what seems like forever we pull up into an abandon parking lot. Dad gets out and grabs the box off all my clothes and walks up to the pink clothing donation box.

"What are you doing Dad?" I ask as he tips the box into the pink box.

I hear him mumbling something about girls and boys.

He throws the box on the ground walks back to the car. He just sits in the front drivers side seat.

"So you like dressing like a girl huh?" He says turning to me with a look that said 'please explain'.

"O-only with t-t-the p-p-panties." I whisper stuttering terribly

"Boys wear boys clothes. Girls wear girls clothes." He said his voice rising with each word," Boys DO NOT wear girls. Girls wear girls clothes. Since you want to dress like a faggot" I flinched at that word.I hated when people call me that."Then I will treat like you're one of my daughters."

I looked down at my hands trying to avoid my fathers venomous gaze.

The car ride to where ever we were going was long and silent.

Everyone and awhile Dad would look at me with a look of pure disappointment and mutter 'I can't believe you'.

We pulled up to a discount clothing store and went in.

"Hello and welcome to DD's discount clothes. How may I help you?" She said a smile plastered on her face.

For a moment he just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going to need a wardrobe of girls clothes. Some of everything. It's all for her." He says nodding toward me like I was acid he had to swallow.

"Okay sir." She stands there for a moment before walking over to grab a metal cart.

"Okay. I'm gonna leave you two girls to go at it. You're price range is four hundred dollars. I'll be be by check out when you're done." He didn't even acknowledge me. Just refer to me like a school project.

We watched as he walked away and sat down at the dressing rooms.

She starts walking down the aisle closest.

After a moment of silent walking she stops and looks at me.

"W-what?" I ask struggling to keep her impenetrable gaze.

"You're not a girl are you?." She asks getting on one knee and looking even

She gives me a sympathetic smile.  
"I'll try to make the outfits look decent."

* * *

Sure enough after what seems like a decade we stand at the register paying for the clothes that will tear apart the entirety of my social life.

The girl who helped pick out my clothes cashed us out. Dad gives me a smug satisfied look and grabs the bags from the counter.

She hands a little piece of paper to me.

'Call me if you need anything.  
232-254-7219 -Chelsy'

I look at her with my eyebrows knitted as I follow behind Dad.  
She puts her fingers to her lips and winks at me.

I pocket the little card and wave good bye.  
The whole way home Dad kept that smug grin on his face.

I tried not look at him the car ride home.

Dad pulls into the driveway and looks at me pulling out the crumpled up receipt.  
"Since you want to dress like a girl, Than I will treat you the way I treat Lexi." He rips the receipt in front of my eyes and tossed it into the yard.

I just sit in the car for a moment and watch as my Dad begins to pull out some of the bags.

After watching my Dad grab two arm fulls of bags I get out of the car and grab the remaining three bags.

I follow my Dad into the house to reveal the rest of the family sitting at the dinner table.

I see Mom's irritated look dissipate into relief as she wraps her arms around both of us.

But that didn't last long.

"Where the f*ck were you two?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in while. Half Forgotten and half writers block. This was probably way too rushed to be any good. :3  
**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed, Yes I am alive and Yes you should review.**

**Furthermore I would like to thank a few people for following and favourite-ing this story.  
Followers:  
**

**-Angel Pink Bunny  
-animecookiechan  
-anticlimatic12  
-bluecandy145  
-hellbutterfly1985  
-jack jacket  
-Jennifer123486  
-Mr Black and Mr White**  
**-SuicideAzure**

**Favouriting:**

**-Angle Pink Bunny  
-Jennifer123486  
-SuicideAzure-brony103  
-jack jacket**

**And thanks to anyone who's read my terrible grammer(Any Chapter) and left a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I've an explanation for not posting:**

**I've turned sixteen last December. And with the sixteenth year of life comes the wonders of finding a job. I've got a job at a theme park. I love it but my schedule doesn't. That coupled with the fact I think this chapter is absolutely atrocious(And I kind of forgot for a while) lead to me not posting since last August.**

**(Thx to all the reviews.)**

**Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter... I want all types of reviews. Good and bad; Long or Small. I 'll accept anything.**

**Chapter 11:**

I feel the warmth in the room seemed to freeze over.

"I-I had t-to go p-p-punish Gumball.." He barely mumbled that out.

I could feel the a lump forming in the middle of my throat.

"What did he do?" She says shifting her glare to me for a moment.

I could hear him take a deep breath.

"I found him wearing _women's underwear_."

The lump seemed to double in size pushing its limits inside of my throat.

I could feel the tears begin to gather watching the scene unfold in front of me.

The moment of silence seemed to stretch as the sentence ran through Mom ears.

The crowd of tears seemed to lurch forward threatening to give a heart-stopping dive onto the floor.

"_And?_" The words tumbled out onto the floor splattering the walls with her disbelief. ,"_Why does that matter?_".

She yanks the bag from him and dumps it in between them.

I watch as all the clothes pour out in a pile on the floor.

That pushed lump and made the tears jump. I bring my hands to my eyes wanting nothing more than this to be some cruel dream.

"We'll talk about this... later." Are the only words that cut through my sobs.

I feel could feel warm arms wrap around me lifting me off the ground.

"It's okay Gummy. I'm here."

"Let's take him to a camp. One of the camps that will _help_ hi-"

He words were cut off a sentence. He wouldn't of heard it if not for the content of it.

"Get out."

"What? Don't you want to help our son? You don't want him to turn out like..._ one of them _do you?"

"Get out! I won't have anyone hurting any of my children. Go to your mother's house for all I care..."

Again the smallest mark seemed to destroy him.

I could see almost feel the silent argument stirring between them both.

_Mom and Dad are going to keep arguing._

Try to swallow me tears beginning to push on my Mothers chest not wanting to be around my father any longer.

She set me on the floor, grabbing my shoulder to help me regain my balance.

I ,with trembling knees, make my way to the empty seat I sit at. I could feel the stares from everyone.

Darwin's stare was beaming with worry.

I try to give him a smile; It only made his look increase.

"Do the dishes after all of you are done eating." That was followed by the sound of Mom walking up the stairs.

I hear the door slam and a car skid off.

"So..." I hear Lexi say trailing off giving me a desperate look.

I take a shaky sigh and take a bite of the food in front of me.

I take a look around the room.

Anais was glanced at the bags on the floor.

A look at the bags sent a twinge through my throat.

_Keep it together Gumball._

After a deep breath I keep trekking with my look among the room.

Darwin kept his eyes locked with me.

His eyes screamed with worry.

I take a shaky sigh and take another bite.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever.

So did the dishes.

As soon as we were done I raced up to my room.  
Darwin was close behind to race.

As soon as he could close the door he was in my arms, kissing me.

"What happened?" Was the question that stopped our kiss.

I began to slowly explain what happened, stopping every so often to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Dang..." He wraps his arms around me, his kisses trailing up to my ear, "I'll keep you safe, Gummy bear."

After the crying turned to whimpers and the whimpers left to go visit another show of emotion, I sat in Darwin's arms for a little while, my voice leaving me a warm lump of flesh.

"Honey..." A quiet voice enters the room causing me to look at the door.  
It was Mom.

"I need to talk to you Sweetie."

There were clothes all over the floor.  
They looked like Dad's.

"Okay Honey. I need to tell you something."

Her voice fades away, trying to find the words lost in the dictionary to say the needed.

"We're not the poorest of families, Gumball. But we're not exactly the richest either..." She takes a log deep trembling breath before continuing , "We can't..." She goes quiet again, her gaze shifting to the floor.

The silence between them was almost tangible.

"Mom just say it." My voice cracks, grabbing the attention of my mother's gaze.

Another deep breath.

Another moment of silence.

"We can't afford to replace your old clothes. You've got wear what you've got to wear what your Dad bought until we can save the money to and get you new clothes."

The silence was tangible once more before being broken by the sobs of a broken little boy.

**Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter... I want all types of reviews. Good and bad; Long or Small. I 'll accept anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12::**

I groan slowly opening my eyes.

I was met with an unfamiliar colour.

I shot up, the rush of panic coursing through my heart.

Then it all came to me.

I was in Mom's room.

I must have fallen asleep in Mom's room.

I look over to see Mom stretching on the other side of the room.

She turns, giving me a warm motherly smile.

It almost made me forget about yesterday.

_Almost..._

I take a shaky deep breath and roll out of her bed.

"Good morning sweetie. How do feel?"

At least I got some sleep.

"Good." With my broken voice I stand up following suit with Mom.

"Good sweetie. Good..." She gave me one last glance before walking out of the room.

We end up in the kitchen, A warm blanket of silence wraps around us.

I see her grab the eggs out of the fridge and start making breakfast.

"You know I love right Gummy?"

The warm blanket of silence was suddenly yanked away by life.

"Yeah, Mom. I know you love me." I grab the milk out of the fridge and poured a glass of milk for me.

"Okay... I just wanted to make sure you know that."

There was a moment of cold silence before she took a deep breath and began speaking, "You've still got to go to school."

That hit me like a ton of bricks; I forgot about school. Everyone I know would see me in girls clothes. All the people in the school would see me in a skirt.

I feel a lump form in my throat.

_No Gumball. You will not cry._

Taking a deep breath I reply, "Okay Mom." I turn and make my way out of the room. I make my way, stopping by the bathroom to my room.

Time to wake up my love. I blush at that thought.

He was snoring lightly under the covers. I slowly slid unto his chest putting my ear near his heartbeat.

I sit up lightly kissing him on the lips. His eyes flutter open connecting with mine. I pull you away from him a smile splitting the sad look on my face.

"Morning lover." I could tell my cheeks were the shade of velvet.

_His were too._

"Morning." A smile on his lips.

_Is it odd that I love the way he smiles? That I adore the was he blinks? Or that I couldn't live without seeing those perfect eyes?_

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a pair of lips collide with mine.

He pulls away giving me a peck on the cheek.

_Did my heart just stop?_

"Now I think it's a good morning." He sends another smile and rolls off of me.

I watch as he gets dressed. I devour all the little details. The curve of his back. The way his back flexes when he stretches.

"What's for breakfast?" he pulls a white shirt over his head looks at me via mirror.

"Eggs, toast, bacon, and milk." I say rolling off his bed.

"Good. I'm hungry." he grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek again.

"Would you stop?" I say pushing his head away from me.

"You know you live me." He pulls me into a hug.

"What're you going to wear to school today?" He twirls me halfway around and looks at me in the mirror, "Mom says I've got to wear what Dad got me yesterday..." I trail off looking down on the floor.

"I'm sure you'll look awesome in them." He points my chin at the mirror, "I'm sure Lexy will help you."

We were interrupted by a door creaking open.

"Hey Gumball..." It was Anais.

"Hey Anias. How're you doing this morning?"

Darwin pulls away giving a good morning to Anias.

"Good I guess..." She trails off looking at the bags on the floor next to me.

I hear the door creak halfway closed and another voice say, "So what bomb went off last night?"

Darwin exchanges looks between Lexy and I, "I'm going to go get breakfast."

After the door was closed, I begin taking deep breathes.

"Wow... So you still have to go to school in those clothes?"

I nod taking a look at the bags.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. See you down stairs." She takes off and closes the door behind her.

_Time to do this._

I take one of the bags and close my eyes dumping it on my bed. I turn around and grab the other two. One big pile of clothes later I slowly open my eyes.

I couldn't help but think back to yesterday. Penny would degrade me for wearing girls clothes.

Why should I even care what other people, especially Penny, thinks?

I slowly begin digging through the pile.

I settle on a blue skirt, black shirt, and a pair of black flats. The last piece of my wardrobe is a black sweater that is a bit to big for me.

After putting it on, I look in a mirror. The skirt would almost look like a big dress with the sweater.

I slowly make my way out and down the stairs. The room quiets down when I make it in there.

Mom gives me an encouraging look.

"Morning everyone."

_Don't blush you idiot! It's bad enough that I have to wear a skirt._

I slowly make my way to the empty seat next to Darwin.

A thought passes through my head that makes me smile.

I don't have to go to Ms. Simian's class today. I've got detention.

After a quick breakfast Mom is ushering us out the door to the bus stop.

The walk was quiet, save for the birds that were welcoming the day to start.

I could feel the butterflies going absolutely psycho on the walls of my stomach.

The only people at the bus stop were Teri, Allen, and well everyone but Penny.

I couldn't help but smile at the absence of her.

That smile didn't last that long as my thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of laughter rang through the bus stop.

**End Chapter—A\N::**

**Hope you enjoyed. I really loved writing it. Any who, don't forget to review and say pure criticism. SPARE NO FEELINGS.**

**Love you guys, Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The laughter was like daggers slicing my skin.

I sit with Darwin in an open seat behind Tobias and Penny, a red shade streaking across my face and down my neck.

I could hear the laughter get even worse when I try to sit down. The skirt poofs up as soon as I try to sit on my knees, making the panties show.

"Oh my god! He's even wearing panties." He burst into laughter, the bus following along. I hear Penny's laughter cut through all of the other noise.

I burst into quiet sobs as the bus comes to a halt. Tobias waits until he's the last person to leave before saying, "And that's the reason a queer like you can't have Penny." I get up and take off to the detention room.

I run into the empty room landing in my seat.

I cry for a little while before I feel someone rub my shoulder.

It was Jennifer, a worried look on her face.

She wraps me up in a big hug, rubbing circles on the middle of my back.

"What's wrong?" She slowly pulls away, looking at my red eyes.

I couldn't answer.

"Okay, better question. Why are you wearing a skirt?" She lightly pulls on it, "And why the hell do you look so fabulous in it?"

I take a weak chuckle before the explanation comes out, an acid I am more than willing to spill.

"Damn." Nate gave me a quick hug, quickly pulling away.

Jennifer pulls me into another small hug before pulling away.

"Don't worry you look cute." She sits at her seat, giving Nate a kiss on the nose.

Once I waited for the teacher walks in, looking at our little group.

"Do any of you have Ms. Simian?" I stand up, raising both my hands.

"You have that class all day today. They are discussing a project for the winter break." I groan reaching to grab my stuff...

only to grab air.

I look around the room, searching for my back pack.

It doesn't show up, leaving me to take an irritated breath in.

Saying my goodbyes to Jennifer and Nate, I begin the trek to Ms. Simain's class room.

The room was just about to close off as I walked in.

Darwin and Lexi were giving me a curious look.

I sat in my seat, glancing at Darwin.

That was a mistake. His face went from curious to worried.

"Alright class. Today will be discussing a project that you will be doing over winter break," Her voice was meant to break titanium, not teach kids, "I will be pulling some pairings out of a hat."

Darwin gets paired with Allan with a kind of twist in irony. I hear someone yell 'Faggot' from the back of the room.

It took every one, including Simian, only moments before piecing together who did it.

"Jamie! Office now."

She pulls out a beat up old top hat fishing out a piece of paper, "Masami... Carmen. You two will be partners."

I fazed out through most of the rest of the pairs, I was called last, "Gumball."

That got through my head, "What?"

"You're paired with Penny Fitzgerald."

My mind goes into a mental screaming mess of yells.

I look at Penny; she didn't look much better than me.

I get up, slowly walking over to the seat next to her.

"In the project, you will have to help watch a life-like child doll. You will take a picture every meal and diaper changing." 

She start to hand out the dolls, taking care to make a comment on each pairing.

"Nice skirt." Her voice cruel and snide.  
I stay silent, opting to not have more of a punishment then I have once held.

I take the small child, carefully setting it on the desk.

"This doll will record the amount of times you feed, bathe, and change him on time. You will be watching them for two weeks." I couldn't help but mentally sigh at the choice.

I see her pull out a big stack of packets, "These are due in two weeks. You and your partner will have separate grades."

She slowly passes out the packet, taking the time to make sure each packet hits the desk with a noise.

And with her wave of the hand, she releases us to work on the little text book.

"Do you want the first week or the second week?" Her voice got a little bit less acidic.

I take a sigh. Ms. Simian probably has this as an insane project.

"First." She rolls her eyes as I take the child, it's eyes opening when I pick it up.

I walk over to the sadistic teacher to pick up a bag of the baby stuff, it was in a small black bag, and make my way over to Allan and Darwin.

"Hey guys."

**Hey guys sorry for the useless chapter. I wanted to post some to show I'm alive.**

**I have two reasons for not posting this time:**  
**1}I'm reading a book called Wuthering Heights at school and I've almost given up a few times, settled with working at McDonald's at minimum wage**

**2}I read the first few chapters again and gave up on writing for a while.**

**So after a journey into my reviews(Thank you guys) I decided to show that I shan't give up.**

**Any way, Love you guys, Bye Bye**

**P.s- I've decided to start a rewrite, but I won't post it until this story is almost over or I've given up all hope for humanity.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry.

So yeah…

I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus.

I lost creative interest in this story. I've reread this story at least a dozen times and I can't figure out the route this story was going to go.

I'm really sorry.

At least the story lasted for thirteen chapters.

I've had another plot bouncing around in my head, ready to be written.

So I will have another story in the writing process now, with hope I can actually pull out something decent.

Thanks for reading,

~alexvickers99~


End file.
